


Last Chance

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Bite sized bits of angst for Earth-2 Harrison Wells [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AFTER not being a hypocrite, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Communication, Gen, How cool is that, Hurt/Comfort, amiright, cisco gives some sound advice, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: AU. A kind of but not really Christmas one-shot, whereupon Cisco finds out sooner about Harrison stealing the Flash's speed. (I.e. Before he actually did.) Harrison falls. Cisco notices. A conversation ensues. There's hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, that episode in season 2 where Zoom moved his hand super fast AND LITERALLY STABBED DR. WELLS. yeah, no. You're not going to just get over that.
> 
> Also, I know this technically isn't a Christmas one-shot, but I gave it a hopeful ending!

 

"Don't tell me you don't have Christmas on Earth-2!"

Harrison practically snarled at the young nerdy scientist beside him, "I am attempting to concentrate, Ramon. I don't have time for chitchat."

"Aw, come on, that gun can wait a few days, Harry. Earth-2 has Christmas though, right? I mean, come on, what is an Earth without Christmas?"

Harrison huffed, "Hopefully significantly quieter."

Cisco frowned, "You know, you can be a real Scrooge, sometimes."

Harrison slammed down the screwdriver and the part he'd been tinkering with, " _Yes_ , we have Christmas on Earth-2, _yes_ , we do celebrate it and, usually, everyone was a lot _quieter_ about it!"

The elder scientist stormed away, knocking away a crate as he did so and sending it to the tiled floor with an awful ear-piercing clatter.

Cisco winced.

Harrison paused, his hand supporting himself on the doorframe. His other hand (when had it started trembling?), reached up to clutch at his shoulder. Cisco took a step forward. Now that he thought about it, the back of his black jacket was significantly darker than the rest of it, "Dr. Wells, are you okay?"

Harrison's voice was firm and irritated, but had a slight shake to it, "I'm fine, Cisco."

Then he knew something was definitely wrong, this Wells never called him by his first name. His suspicions were confirmed when Harrison's knees crumpled and he suddenly slid down to the floor.

Cisco rushed forward, "Dr. Wells?!"

He skidded, his converse squeaking, as he slid to the floor, "Are you hurt? What is it? What happened? Where are you hurt?"

Wells pushed at Cisco's hands, and spoke hoarsely, "No, I'm fine. Go... Go away."

Cisco put his hand gently on the the gruff man's shoulder, "Uh-huh." Harrison hissed in pain when Cisco's hand touched his shoulder. "There it is, Harry. Hold still."

He managed to get Harrison's jacket off, and he gaped in horror. There was a tear in his shirt and a hole in his shoulder, just a few inches above his heart. It looked as if someone had rammed their hand or a knife through his skin.

The blood had soaked his shirt through and there was a makeshift bandage drenched with the red glistening stuff.

"Holy sh- What happened?" he fumbled, as those words kept circling through his head as fast as Barry ran.

_...As if someone had rammed their hand or a knife through his skin. As if someone had rammed their hand or a knife through his skin. As if someone had rammed their hand or a knife through his skin..._

"Oh, no..."

Cisco was already struggling to recall basic first aid as he thought about the gaping wound. He put pressure on it and winced as Harrison sucked in his breath sharply.

"D- did Zoom do this?"

He saw the elder scientist's face harden as he looked away in an unspoken confession of guilt. "Wait, Zoom was actually here? And you didn't tell, us? Why...? What?"

Harrison shoved himself back up the wall, pushing away Cisco's hand violently, "I can handle it, go fix something Ramon." His voice however was shaky and lacked any real venom.

"Uh-huh, of course. Because you've clearly got everything handled right now."

Harrison actually _growled_ , "I don't need you, Ramon."

Cisco sighed, but furrowed his brow. He needed to get Caitlin, she was the expert in this stuff. "Why was Zoom here, though? He wants Barry's speed-"

Harrison slumped, "He wants me take it."

Cisco frowned, he hadn't quite caught that, "What?"

"He wants me to take Barry's speed."

The young man blinked.

"And I... I said yes."

Cisco's brow furrowed before his mouth opened in astonishment and betrayal. He drew backwards as if he'd been stung, "What?!"

Harrison sat straighter, gritting his teeth against the pain and hardening his expression like armor, "I. Said. Yes. To. Zoom. I don't regret it."

"How could you betray us?! Oh, I should've expected! You're Harrison Wells!"

"I have _no choice_! Jesse is in danger- Zoom has no qualms against torturing her _for fun_! I have no time for arguing about Christmas when my daughter is- is-" his breath hitched, "-is going to die unless I do something!"

He fell backwards against the wall, "I don't regret it. She's in trouble."

Cisco's mouth worked over nothing as his brain chewed on the scientist's words. He eventually leaned forward, his fingers moving back over the spare cloth he'd placed on the man's shoulder.

"You need to have a little faith."

"Don't talk to me about faith, I-" His voice caught as Cisco pressed a bit too hard, "Yeah, you're not a man of faith, Harry. Don't you at least trust us?"

"That's not the issue. I trust you and Barry and the rest of Team Flash, but you need time and that is exactly something none of us have."

Cisco opened his mouth to reply, but the sharp clack of heels and then a quick gasp interrupted him. Caitlin was beside them in a moment, her hand quickly going for his pulse, "Oh, no! Cisco what happened?"

"Zoom."

Caitlin was already in full doctor mode. Cisco watched her scurry, as Harrison breathed through his nose and tried to ignore them both. He'd fully given up on protests.

"Dr. Wells. We'll fix this, don't give up hope."

The scientist gave him a glare. Cisco couldn't help but remember what Harry had said much earlier about not wanting any hope.

Something changed slightly there, in his expression. It was almost as if his face had softened slightly. Harrison spoke, "You've got one chance."

Cisco suppressed a relieved grin.

He could work with that.


End file.
